Night World Circle Daybreak, Soulmates
by AbiiL
Summary: This is me just adding my spin on my favorite books by an author I adore. Please let me know what you think, there will be more! I am using all the soulmate character but could not list all. They have not all made an appearance yet but will.
1. Chapter 1

L.j. Smith is the author and all rights etc. Just adding my spin on the books I love.

This is my first time and will be adding every chance I get so if you like it watch this space for the story to continue.

Well with the last mission all wrapped up Keller and her team were at circle daybreak enclave harmony. And well she actually managed to enjoy blissful relaxation for like a day. Thierry walked into the large living room with Hannah in tow and Ash sulking behind them. Everyone rose for the Lord and his Lady. But Hannah did not look impressed.

"Seriously you guys this needs to stop. Me and Thierry are the same as you, which is what circle daybreak is about." she looked like a kitten trying to be a tiger Keller thought.

"Okay La- I mean Hannah, what is it?" Keller asked hoping to avoid a fit.

"Well we need you and your team on a soulmate pick up, we want you to accompany Ash to get his soulmate and also his sisters it is dangerous to have them without the protection that we can provide here." Thierry asked, but not like before less cold and anxious all the time.

"Of course my lor- Thierry when? Where? How many? How long sir?" She replied in here boss voice as Winnie called it much to her displeasure.

"Well as soon as you can be ready and you are sure that it can be done swiftly and most of all safely?" he replied with a smirk.

"Nissa, Winnie you have 20 minutes you know the drill kiddies." she answered with a swift nod, as all three girls rose about to start their preparations.

"Right boss." they both replied just as swift they were in mission mode now too.

"KELLER! You are not leaving me, I have been through hell watching you get thrown around by dragons I'm coming with you!" Galen's voice whipped the room into silence and froze the girls in their place.

Keller reminded herself to keep calm, "Galen, you are the prince of the first house, you need to be safe, I need you safe." gazing at him imploring him with her words. And as she was gazing at him she could see that she had won, he wasn't happy but he knew that she was right.

She relaxed and went back to getting ready.

"Are you two ready? Got everything?" Rowan checked with her sisters and Mary-Lynette and Mark.

"Yeah we have everything." Mary-Lynette replied a little shorter than she intended but she was wound tight. She knew that she would see him after a year of being apart, worrying, wondering and well longing.

It was another 10 minutes before a limo pulled up in front of them, she was buzzing not because he was finally here but because she feel her brother and girls behind her readying themselves just in case. Mary-Lynette had been known to attack her soulmate; she laughed feeling more relaxed as she did. That was until three gorgeous girls glided out of the limo.

And then she saw him, she immediately felt silly about the girls beauty as soon as she met his eyes. She was his brightest star.

"Right kiddies let's not stare if you actually get in the car we can make it back in time for the welcome dinner." Keller said, tired of watching they fuss over one and another; they can do all this when we are safe in Harmony enclave.

They packed up their stuff and piled into the sleek limo and speed away back home to safety.

As they pulled up Galen was waiting on the steps looking he was going to explode, the relief across his face was immediate when Keller got out and was already on her way to him. Mary-Lynette sighed it was beautiful and well she was glad to be with Ash but her was waiting for her to either kiss him or kick him.

She laughed at the thought and walked to him inched from his face; she took his hand and smiled. "I've missed you, let's never be apart again?"

"Really? Of course I love you M'Line." Ash sighed with relief, and kissing and laughing.

"Um, Shall we all go inside our welcome dinner is ready and then we have a get to know you gathering after?" Thierry said in an awkward clearing your throat kinda way, making everyone laugh but gather inside.

**Chapter** 2.

I do not own night world, I only wish I could write like that (: , I am in the middle of writing all of them in a book and copying them up so it's taking me awhile. Please Review :) and I'll update as often as I can.

So the girls are having a sleepover in one room of the penthouse rooms, while the guys are having a games night in the room next door.

** Boys POV. **

"So you know the girls are having a slumber party next door tonight." Morgead said as he managed to complete yet another level on his game.

"Yeah I know Keller is well trying to be good but I'm sure it will stop the moment they point a lipstick at her aha." Galen laughed.

"Well I hope you guys are ready for all the girls to spill your secrets, you know everything embarrassing or what you've done wrong." Ash added.

"What do you mean? I thought it was all make-up and cookies and pillow fights?" Delos asked after David finished showing him how to use the computer again.

"Umm well some of them maybe but well some of them would rather go out and have a fight." Quinn replied smiling.

"Well Ash you should be worried once Mare shares all of us will know too, you know soulmates and all." James laughed.

"What do you think they are talking about know?" Ash asked with a shaky voice as he approached the a joining wall, pressing his ear against the wall.

"What are you doing? You can't!" Thierry shouted in a hushed voice.

"Oh wow it's not just me that's gonna want this talked about." Ash replied looking at the group.

"What could we have done that's as bad as you or as private aha?" Eric asked.

"They are talking about their first times." He replied looking like he'd been hit by a bus.

"Their first time? First time of what?" Delos asked as well he had so many firsts now he was in the modern word.

"The first time that they and well we had sex." As Ash said the last word the room went deadly silent. Well until Morgead's filled the room.

"What's the matter guys worried they might compare notes and well you won't do as well as me it's ok ha ha."

"No it's just well it's personal and intimate and well for some of us it was our first time too." Eric added looking nervous.

"Ash what are doing still listening."Theirry demaned.

"Well don't you guys want to know what they really thought about it and not what they told you?" He asked their nervous looking eyes.

"Oh fine." Thierry huffed as he and the rest of them took a place against the wall and started listening.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own night world, I only wish I could write like that (:

Chapter 2.

So the girls are having a sleepover in one room of the penthouse rooms, while the guys are having a games night in the room next door.

Boys POV.

"So you know the girls are having a slumber party next door tonight." Morgead said as he managed to complete yet another level on his game.

"Yeah I know Keller is well trying to be good but I'm sure it will stop the moment they point a lipstick at her aha." Galen laughed.

"Well I hope you guys are ready for all the girls to spill your secrets, you know everything embarrassing or what you've done wrong." Ash added.

"What do you mean? I thought it was all make-up and cookies and pillow fights?" Delos asked after David finished showing him how to use the computer again.

"Umm well some of them maybe but well some of them would rather go out and have a fight." Quinn replied smiling.

"Well Ash you should be worried once Mare shares all of us will know too, you know soulmates and all." James laughed.

"What do you think they are talking about know?" Ash asked with a shaky voice as he approached the a joining wall, pressing his ear against the wall.

"What are you doing? You can't!" Thierry shouted in a hushed voice.

"Oh wow it's not just me that's gonna want this talked about." Ash replied looking at the group.

"What could we have done that's as bad as you or as private aha?" Eric asked.

"They are talking about their first times." He replied looking like he'd been hit by a bus.

"Their first time? First time of what?" Delos asked as well he had so many firsts now he was in the modern word.

"The first time that they and well we had sex." As Ash said the last word the room went deadly silent. Well until Morgead's filled the room.

"What's the matter guys worried they might compare notes and well you won't do as well as me it's ok ha ha."

"No it's just well it's personal and intimate and well for some of us it was our first time too." Eric added looking nervous.

"Ash what are doing still listening."Theirry demaned.

"Well don't you guys want to know what they really thought about it and not what they told you?" He asked their nervous looking eyes.

"Oh fine." Thierry huffed as he and the rest of them took a place against the wall and started listening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Girls POV.**

" You want to talk about that ?! It's you know personal and well you know, I didn't think you'd wanna talk about Hannah." Jez got out as she half chocked on her drink.

"Well I just thought you know, just us girls we could talk about it without them." Hannah replied sheeplishly.

"Okay who's going to go first ladies?" Maggie asked.

"I will. I always knew my first time would be with Jamie." Poppy said beaming as she spoke.

"Well we had been travelling with my dad for a while when Thierry found us and told us about circle daybreak and we came here." She explained.

"And well we share a room but he would always leave me to change alone giving me privacy which is lovely but, he would always come in and start to change in front of me and well it's so unfair." She pouted and everyone laughed because it was just so Poppy.

"Then one day I decided that I was ready and when he walked in that night I just knew." She began.

**Flashback****.**

James walked in after making sure she was changed as usual she thought rolling her eyes. But she was determined to get what she wanted tonight. And once he took off his shirt and threw it in the wash basket, she grabbed him before he could make to the bathroom to finish changing. She pulled him as close as they could be and she kissed him with all the force and love she could put into the kiss. He kissed her back and lightly pushed her back and kissed her forehead. But she wasn't having any of it and she wasn't letting go. She stroked along his forarms with her fingertips and pressing herself against him.

"Poppy there's no need to rush we have forever." He murmured against her lips.

"Yes I know but I want to be with you now and forever so why wait I'm ready, don't you want to?" She asked in between kisses.

And she kept kissing him and stroking him, she could feel that he wanted to, she could feel him trying to fight and not give in. But it wasn't too many kisses later that he gave in and gently took her to the bed laying her down. And with every kiss and every touch sat her in fire and that was perfect him and her together. And she couldn't help but smile as she got what she wanted.

**Back to present.**

"Ha ha that's so like you, you never stop until you got what you want ay Poppet.?" Rashel laughed.

"Aww bless him such a gentleman." Thea smiled.

**Boys POV.**

"Well, well Jamie such a girl about it." Morgead chuckled.

"Wow I bet that was hard fight you know to say no to her." Galen looked over with sympathy.

"It wasn't easy and well I didn't last long aha." James smiled back.

**Girls POV.**

"So ladies who's up next?" Poppy smirked around the room.

"Okay I will." Gillian spoke up.

"Our first time was here too much better sharing a room than living with parents aha." She laughed. And everyone nodded in agreement.

"I was worried at first because David had been in relationship with Tanya for a long time and well he sometimes treats me like a little china doll." She said making a face,

"We had been out in the gardens for a walk and just relaxed day. And when we got back he made me dinner and gave me this 'G' pendant and well when I looked up at him and I knew I was ready." Gillian began.

**Flashback.**

Once they cleaned up from dinner she started to unzip her dress in the bathroom and look at the lacey nightie she had grabbed. _Come on you can do this,_ she encouraged herself. When she walked back in he was lounging on the bed in just his pj bottoms, and when he looked up his eyes popped and he fumbled off the bed and stared at floor.

She giggled as move towards him "Davey don't worry please, I'm ready this is what I want you and me." She said with a smile holding his face in her hands. And he kissed her and she could feel her happiness and his that she was buzzing. "You look amazing by the way." He whispered as he lay her on the bed kissing along her neck. And once on the bed they were lost to each other and it was perfect. They were finally together and equally, that night she sleep with a smile on her face.

**Back to present.**

"Oh little Gill have you been at Rashel's underwear?" Keller laughed nudging her sister as Raschel smirked.

**Boys POV.**

"Davey boy stage fright, or are you just that graceful getting out of bed aha." Quinn laughed.

"No she just well surprised me and I never accepted that from her would you?" David replied.

"No." They all agreed.

"It was worth looking a fool it was the best night of my life." He grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Just a note I did not write the night world I really wish I did.

**Girls POV.**

"Okay so who's next this is fun!" Poppy exclaimed.

"I'll go our first time was magical, oh well you know not with magic involved but you know what I mean." Thea giggled.

"Well that afternoon we had been watching the last twilight with Poppy, James, Gillian and David. The movie where they get married and have sex for the first time." She began.

"And well it got me thinking about me and Eric and how much I loved him so much."

**Flashback.**

They were making out in in the bed that night, the movie was good but his kissing was better.

She was ready and decided and he was only just started to click on to what she was planning for this evening and he was already reserved. "Umm Thea are you sure gorgeous girl I can wait as long as you need." He told her.

"It's okay honey, I want to." Thea replied kissing on him and she could feel him swaying and she was winning. She was flying with joy and she could feel his smile against her neck. And she laughed but no in a funny way it was with love it was them. The way he held her closed and each touch and kiss he planted on her was unbelievable. She felt sorry for Gillian and David next door. And that night they burned for each other and together, it was magical.

**Back to present.**

"It was amazing no joke! My boy is fan-tas-tic." Emphasizing her point to rest with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh Thea you naughty girl. How good are we talking?" Jez asked with a shocked expression.

"I mean amazing he knows where to kiss and touch it was hot." She replied grinning.

"Wow I'll never look at Eric in the same way again." Mary-Lynette laughed.

"Maybe he will give the rest of them tips aha." Rashel added with a small laugh.

**Boys POV.**

"What?! Little human Eric!" Ash gasped.

"It's not like that at all, she is my soulmate and it was my first time too. And she is gorgeous and she was just as amazing and just follow the mmm's." Eric replied with a smile.

"What do you mean you follow the mmm's." Thierry asked, he knew they were all thinking it and well he knew he was the only one who could get away asking and not get mocked.

"You know when your girl is moaning and sighing you doing something right so keep going." He replied laughing.

**Girls POV.**

"So Rashel does Eric need to give Quinn any pointers." Thea joked.

"No. Of course not, it's different for us we aren't fragile and flowery no offense." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh dear it's not dirty is it because well I want to be able to sleep again." Maggie said making pretend horrified face.

"No, it was out first time remember." She winked.

"We'd been working out all day and he was looking good and could tell he was thinking the same. So that night he took me out to dinner and we couldn't keep our hands off each other." She began.

**Flashback.**

They finally made it back to the house without getting to intimate in the taxi. They were on the stairs and in between kisses she gasped to Quinn. "Quinn at maybe we should at least try keeping some clothes on till we get to the bedroom."

"Really darling how can I when you look this good." He replied with a chuckle.

And with that he had her in his arms and back to their room and vampire speed. As she was undressing him between kisses she could feel his joy as he undressed her, and this pleased her that they were gentle they were equals. She would never be fragile dove she could hole her own. It felt like the room was on fire they were bashing into things on the way to the bed their passion was humming through the soulmate cord. And when they were settled on the bed she could feel him smiling into her shoulder as he kissed her and that's how she knew it was right and perfect.

**Back to present.**

"Well that explains the clothes on the stairs at least it was driving me crazy." Hannah sighed relived. Causing everyone to break into fits of laughter.

**Boys POV.**

"See I need no advice my dear boy my girl is happy." Quinn smiled one of his dark smiles.

"Maybe next time go easy, we are right next door and we know what you're doing and it's awkward being her sister and all." Galen asked with a small laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Girls POV.**

"I bet you and Morgead are worse." Rashel laughed tossing a pillow at Jez.

"Umm you could say so now maybe aha." She replied after poking out her tongue.

"Well me and Morgy are very physical in showing our love." She joked.

"We know!" Everyone groaned together and laughed.

"Actually I wasn't all that brave or badass our first time. I am still a girl and this is important." She admitted sheepishly.

"It wasn't expected and I didn't really think about it that much. And it wasn't here aha." She laughed.

"We were just out riding our bikes when it just poured it down, so we went back to his apartment and we were soaked." She began.

**Flashback.**

"Umm I think I have some of your stuff over here." He shouted chucking her a towel from the other room. When he came back into the room he was just wearing a towel around his waist, when he entered the room chucking his soaking wet clothes in the corner. Just staring at the way he glided around the room towards her she chuckled.

"What's funny babe? Besides you will freeze to death in wet clothes?" Morgead asked in his calm yet your killing me with worry voice that just made her laugh more.

And as she did laugh he glared at her eyebrow raised in suspicion, "I just can't believe how much I love you sometimes, you know it wasn't really what I planned for really, but now I can't imagine us not being together." She smiled at him.

"I know what you mean, do you want me to make you a tea while you change?" he asked her as he walked to her.

"Umm no don't go, we are finally alone, like alone." She whispered into his lips as he embraced her with gentle grace. No one would believe he was this gentle no one but her because she knew him better than she knew herself.

He let the kiss continue long enough not hurt her feelings but she could still feel him resisting her. She led them to the edge of this bed and took down her hair and slowly undressed never not touching him.

"Please Jez, baby, why? We don't have to for my sake I can wait." He begged as he stroked her not winning at trying to resist her.

"Shh its okay baby I want to, I want you my Morgy, please." She replied with gentle kisses down his neck and with that he was lost to her. Truly lost he could never refuse her of anything.

**Back to the present.**

"Yeah our second time though we were as bad as Rashel and Quinn." She laughed giving them all a wink.

"No you guys are worse, we're across the hall remember?" Maggie Laughed.

**Boys POV.**

"well ,well gentle Morgy, who would have thought?" David laughed.

"Yeah like you'd go in like a bull in a china shop with your girl if she was nervous." Morgead replied calmly for once.

"Well she had no reason to be that girl is gorgeous." He added smugly.

**Girls POV.**

"So who's up next?" Jez asked glancing around their circle.

"Ohh I'll go next. I know your all dying to know about me and Thierry." Hannah sighed. All their eyes darted to her with shocked smiles on their faces.

"Yes ladies and well you better hold on to your socks, we aren't as uptight as we come across." Hannah added mockingly, as the girls laughed.

"He'd been so busy all week and well he was stressed and worried and I wanted to support him and be with him." She began.

**Flashback.**

She had just finished her make-up and glanced at herself in the mirror and laughed, _Oh I hope he likes this._ Who knew innocent little Hannah in raunchy red underwear who would have thought. She grabbed her robe and made her way down to Thierry's office, she knew he would be back any minute. She couldn't wait to see his face she thought as she preched on the edgfe of his desk. Just as she was settled he walked in tall and handsome as ever. Not looking up he closed the door and made his way to the desk. And then after a couple of steps that felt like forever he looked up. And his eyes popped, he stood there wide eye'd for a moment.

"Lady Hannah I don't think that that's what you should wear to the office." He said as walked towards her with bright eyes.

"So let's get out of this office then?" She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to kiss him as hard as she could. And not long after she began that kiss he had wrapped up and ran at his vampire speed back to the bedroom locking the door behind him. She pushed him against the door dropping her robe again and this time taking his clothes too. He kissed her fiercely and yet was gentle he was everywhere on her skin and she on his. After what felt like years but were meer hours he lay there holding her and stroking her hair as she feel asleep in his arms.

**Back to the present.**

"No freacking way." Poppy gasped.

"Oh Lord Thierry, he is well umm wow." Keller coughed.

"I thought we were bad." Rashel and Jez laughed.

"I know." Hannah smiled.

**Boys POV.**

"Oh wow thank god it wasn't on the desk I have worked at that desk." Ash laughed.

"You work yeah right." Eric mocked him.

"Well not that time at least." Thierry and the others laughed as Ash's face went shocked.

"Wow Hannah, who would have thought." Quinn sighed in surprise and confusion.

"Yeah she really isn't as innocent as she seems and well we have had a thousand lives together why should she be." Thierry laughed, it was nice to relax and be one of the guys.


End file.
